


EXO Shipping Challenge

by hailynx



Series: Challenges, Events & Exchanges [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Children, Consensual, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Introspection, Language Barrier, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Profanity, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 66 ships challenge for EXO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules of the Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own EXO.  
> Taking on a challenge to hopefully cure writer's block.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

© [whatthekey](http://whatthekey.livejournal.com/4712.html).  


_How to play:_  
1\. Top row reserved for bias ships*  
2\. You do not need to fill out the card in order  
3\. Minimum of 300 words per ship, 1000 words per bias ship  
4\. Any genre is acceptable, AUs included  
5\. There is no time limit :)

 

 **Status: 17/66**  

 

*I can't copy the grid/card onto Ao3 so I'll be putting a ★ next to stories classified as bias ships. It's a six by eleven grid, so there'll be six bias ships. Details of each story will be posted in the notes section above each chapter.


	2. Minseok/Yifan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok/Yifan  
> Rated: G  
> Word Count: 750+  
> Genre: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

As Yifan speaks, Minseok’s arm is draped around his shoulder and the eldest is jumping up and down cheerily. Minseok is suddenly the most childish and playful, while tears threaten to fall from everyone else’s eyes. The joy in Minseok grounds Yifan, because he is not supposed to cry. It’s almost as if Minseok is just cheery so that those who do not look like they want to cry will not be harshly scrutinised for their lack of appreciation and gratitude.

 

Yifan’s gratitude for Minseok’s attentiveness almost takes over most of his thoughts. Slurring a bit, he takes a moment to prioritise the order of his thoughts carefully so that the words come out right, but he stumbles with them anyway. Speaking on the spot is not his forte, especially when his mind is elsewhere, like the assuring smile that is gracing Minseok’s clear features or the warm arm that is now wrapped around his waist to keep him steady in the world that moves too fast and threatens to leave him behind.

 

Shortly after he finishes thanking their international fans, the adrenaline rush disappears, much like Minseok does as he wonders off to comfort the others. Yifan moves away from the microphone and allows the others to speak as he watches over them. Their voices are all shaky and the members huddle close to rub each other’s backs and pat heads gently, soothingly, with praises for the hard work that they have put in. Added up, their speeches last only five minutes. Yifan still feels a little irritated for the wait the MC had tormented the members with but they are quickly ushered off the main stage and his concern is just as easily dismissed.

 

As soon as Yifan steps off the stage, anything remotely close to exhilaration is gone. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate the award—it is the exact opposite. Yifan is sure that as leader, Junmyeon is feeling the same. The little moment to celebrate is over because the pressure is back on and the expectation for their success in the coming years is doubled. Yifan heaves a sigh of relief though, for the moment to be scrutinised on stage is over. He allows his gaze to float across the crowd carefully so that he can make sure that all the members have returned to their seating area unharmed.

 

Yifan loses track of the members slowly as the closing segment beings. Music plays loudly in odd, new mixes. Yifan wants to indulge in the sounds but suddenly, there are people throwing open pillows at them. Fluffy mixtures of white feathers and confetti float across the air and by the time that they land, the EXO members have converted back into children. Blending in with the confetti, the members set out to battle each other. Jongdae is especially mischievous, tapping on the shoulders of those that he wants to attack before throwing confetti in their faces.

 

Yifan watches as Chanyeol becomes the victim of a huge blow and is then victimised as a guard when Jongdae latches onto him for protection. He laughs loudly as Chanyeol peels the vocalist away and turns around to look at his surroundings again. At that moment, Minseok comes back into view, his back profile standing still, watching as the feathers fly in his direction—courtesy of Zitao. Feeling particularly mischievous himself, Yifan’s warm smile grows wide as he gathers all the feathers he can, along with all of his affections and drops it gracefully over Minseok’s head.

 

The eldest stands his ground, accepting it all and watching in awe as the confetti cloud his vision. It is gentle in contrast to Zitao’s attempted revenge against Chanyeol and Minseok knows that there’s only one person who would do it like this. Yifan’s tall and cool presence looms over him, but not in a menacing way. In contrast, hidden in the way the feathers flutter softly across his sight, is Yifan’s gentle concern, his childishness, his reliance on the eldest and finally, his thanks to Minseok for keeping him grounded.

 

The feathers gathered in Minseok’s hands are forgotten as he jumps to shake the confetti off of his hair and shoulders. The presence behind him shifts a little and Minseok puts on a bright smile, directed at Yifan as he continues shaking his body free of confetti. Yifan tilts his head a little and grins as he catches the meaningful smile of understanding that Minseok gives him. That much is enough, Yifan muses as the confetti litters the ground once again.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't watched all the fancams of the 2013 MAMA awards so there are probably inaccuracies here and there. Please don't mind them.


	3. Chanyeol/Yifan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol/Yifan  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 700+  
> Genre: Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

Chanyeol’s mood cannot be compromised, even if he has to find his way around the fourth level of the library to find his partner in crime. Chanyeol rarely studies in the library. Furthermore, he avoids the place like the plague. It is too quiet for his lively personality. He dislikes it when the library occupants glare at the slightest noise he makes because there is nowhere to hide given his height and large in frame. He dislikes it even more when he steps up those old wooden stairs, because they will creak loudly and draw attention to him.

 

Today, nothing changes with the way that the wood creak under his feet, but Chanyeol is satisfied with his revenge, so he doesn’t mind it as much. He travels as quietly as he possibly can until he finds his target in the corner. The table is littered with books and papers and his partner in crime has his head down, fingers flipping pages and angry brows knit in tight concentration. A broad smile cracks on Chanyeol’s face as he makes his way over with hands waving in big gestures.

 

“Yi—”

 

The glares of the students around him stops the syllables from tumbling out of his mouth and Yifan sends him a pointed glare that leaves him frozen. It isn’t until everyone has turned away that Yifan’s features soften and he waves Chanyeol over with light and airy hand gestures. Chanyeol swallows and keeps his mouth shut as he shuffles into the spare seat opposite of his new friend and grins. Yifan puts a halt to his study and slips the bookmark into the book before folding it to a gentle close.

 

“Good work,” Yifan offers with a knowing grin.

 

They have already confirmed success earlier on in the cafeteria with knowing glances, but Yifan has yet to give praises so it is due time. Chanyeol is smiles all around; his grin grows bright as he nods along, because the words of praises are like music to his ears. However, he does make an effort to thank Yifan, because the blonde is an ally rather than an enemy. Unfortunately for Chanyeol, the category of enemies often includes his best friends, Baekhyun and Jongdae. Yifan, Chanyeol supposes, will a good addition to his circle of friends.

 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol grins from ear to ear. “That was the perfect opportunity for revenge.”

 

Yifan blanks for a moment before he blinks rapidly as he tries to figure out why they aren’t meeting. Clearing his throat lowly, Yifan pushes his books aside and stares at Chanyeol until the younger male squirms in his seat and backs away with an awkward chuckle. Usually, Chanyeol doesn’t mind the scrutiny since he is subjected to it regularly when around his best friends, but it is not often that he sits in front of someone and allow them watch him as intently as Yifan is currently doing.

 

“What...?”

 

Yifan repeats Chanyeol’s words plainly. “You did it for revenge.”

 

“Yes.” The younger man nods. “What other reason would I have?”

 

As soon as the words come out of his mouth, Chanyeol knows that he had missed something. They have spent a lot of time plotting and planning to get things done right so perhaps it wasn’t something as simple as letting Chanyeol have his revenge. Chanyeol inclines in head with a weak smile to display his confusion and Yifan’s hands clench together tightly as he takes a deep breath. The blonde hopes that it will ease his frustration but when he parts his eyes again to look at Chanyeol’s clueless face, it comes back in double force.

 

“They like each other!” Yifan exclaims throwing his hands in the air. “How can you _not_ see it?”

 

Chanyeol freezes for the longest time and Yifan shakes his head, feeling hopelessness sink into the bottom of his stomach. The younger man doesn’t give him the reaction that he wants to see. Yifan hopes the Chanyeol will come to a realisation of his own, but that is not what breaks out on his face. Instead of realisation or laughter at himself for missing such obvious affections, it is shock and disbelief that makes his mouth drop unattractively.

 

“Huh? No way,” Chanyeol squeaks sharply despite the quiet setting around him. “Really? They’re—wow, really?! How can you tell?”

 

Yifan groans. If Chanyeol is this dense, then he’s the one that is in trouble.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in my [Etched to Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1028392/chapters/2047727) Verse.


	4. Jongdae/Zitao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★  
> Jongdae/Zitao  
> Rated: T  
> Word Count: 1650+  
> Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

They meet in Korea in the outskirts of the small town and Jongdae is shaking in his clothing, though Zitao wouldn’t call it clothing. They are rags and they barely cover skin from the snow that evaporates upon contact with Jongdae’s skin. It is dark but the moonlight casts down on Jongdae to highlight his pale skin and cheekbones as they rise and fall in rhythm with his breathing. Jongdae’s eyes are half lidded and his breath is ragged and irregular. His cheeks are dusted pink and the shivering doesn’t explain the burning heat that Zitao feels as he comes closer.

 

“Zitao,” a voice calls to him and Zitao halts in kneeling.

 

“Ge,” Zitao turns and cocks his head in Jongdae’s direction. “Yifan ge.”

 

Yifan pockets his hands into the brown trench coat and strides over slowly. He peers down at Jongdae and Zitao with a sharp eye and then heaves a deep sigh. However, before he manages to shake his head in rejection, Zitao becomes teary eyed and Yifan is left utterly speechless, mouth agape, cold expression falling as he gives in. Yifan waves a dismissive hand and turns away without words as Zitao gives him a warm smile.

 

“Thanks, ge.”

 

Yifan walks slowly enough so that Zitao can pick Jongdae up and then catch up with them. Zitao smiles warmly at the boy and removes his trench, wrapping it tightly around Jongdae’s lithe body and then takes Jongdae into his arms. Holding him close like he’s a treasure, Zitao gets to his feet and chases after the rest of his family, with a hearty cheer. Zitao is sure, that this is the start to many, many wonderful Christmases he will be sharing with Jongdae.

 

“You’ll be alright now,” Zitao whispers softly as Jongdae snuggles close, “I’ve got you.”

 

Cradled within Zitao’s arm, Jongdae begins.

 

* * *

 

They never go back to Korea, but Jongdae doesn’t lose the language. Yifan makes an effort to speak Korean from time to time to make sure that Jongdae still has connection with his other home. Zitao on the other hand, uses Mandarin meticulously, because he is more comfortable with it and because he wants to make sure that Jongdae is flawless at it, so that he doesn’t run into trouble should he ever decide to venture into the world without them. And eventually, Jongdae is.

 

There’s not much that they allow him to do anyway, so he spends his time polishing his language skills. If not, Jongdae is indulging in Zitao’s presence. They give him small errands and send him to school as normal, but they are careful. Jongdae’s health has improved over time, but it’s not like he is completely off the hook. There are more days when Jongdae will fall sick and feverish and he will have to stay in bed for a whole week, than days where he is completely healthy to be out and about without someone to watch him.

 

Yifan encourages Zitao to do something about it, but he can’t.

 

“Zitao,” Yifan tries for a glare. “Don’t you want to—”

 

“No, ge,” Zitao replies without heat. “I don’t want to.”

 

Yifan hints at the possibility over the years, but Zitao always refuses politely. Yifan means well and he always knows what he is talking about but it is not a matter of trust. It is Zitao, who doesn’t know what he wants or what Jongdae wants and so he believes that it is better to be safe. He is told that it is a matter of choice and Jongdae should have a say in the matter, but Zitao doesn’t believe that it is fair. Jongdae will have no idea what it is that he is signing himself up for even if they debrief him and get him to agree.

 

Besides, Zitao likes Jongdae as he is. Jongdae is young, bright, vibrant and full of life, even in the dark mansion that they share. So when Jongdae finally turns eighteen, Zitao offers him a way out. He wants Jongdae to shine and that is definitely not possible from inside the mansion. There are many, many things that Jongdae can do if he is not confined in this place. Zitao knows because in this dark and empty household, there is nothing that he has to offer Jongdae.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Jongdae’s eyes are sharp and for the first time in all their years together, his tone is commanding of honesty and truth.

 

Zitao doesn’t manage to lie. “No.”

 

“Then I won’t,” Jongdae smiles back at him now that the demanding tone gone, “You should go to sleep, Zitao.”

 

“You don’t want me to read to you?”

 

Zitao blurts the old question out with a frown and then pauses with some shock. He is glad that Jongdae doesn’t pick on it. Sometimes, the concept of time escapes him. Sometimes, Jongdae looks young and childish in contrast to his worn out state and he wants to indulge in Jongdae’s whims, but perhaps, this time, it is more so for himself.

 

Jongdae raises a brow and puffs his cheeks up. “I don’t want you to cry over The Little Mermaid anymore.”

 

Zitao takes offence, “You little!”

 

Jongdae’s warm laughter echoes down the hallway as he makes a run for his room. His voice resonates, as he reminds Zitao that he is no longer a child and that he will sleep just fine without the bedtime stories. Zitao takes a moment to check on Jongdae later on anyway. He slips into the room quietly and finds himself a seat by Jongdae’s bedside. The younger’s brows are knitted together as he begins to stir and Zitao frowns as he watches the deep creases form. Occasionally, Jongdae stirs and whimpers in his sleep. The nightmares aren’t as violent as they use to be and it is easier to quell them now but Zitao still feels bad about it. However, all Zitao has to do, as he does every time, is lean into Jongdae’s warmth, brush a soft, chaste kiss across his forehead. As always, Jongdae’s breathing will even out, allowing peaceful sleep to take over as he links his fingers with Zitao’s, rendering it impossible for him to leave.

 

* * *

 

The conversation only happens once.

 

“Are you going to turn me?” Jongdae asks as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

 

Zitao lifts his head from the plate and darts a sharp gaze at Jongdae, “No.”

 

Jongdae returns the gaze for a moment and then lowers his eyes to his plate again. Jongdae realises that he had asked the wrong question and so he drops the topic just like that. Zitao on the other hand, throws a hardened glare to make sure that Yifan never brings it up in Jongdae’s presence again. Instead, from that point onwards, he makes sure that Jongdae knows that the door is _always_ open and that Jongdae is free to walk out whenever he wants to.

 

Jongdae never does.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae’s seen it on more than one occasion, but has never been a victim. Zitao discards his victim easily, the clean up taken care of by the maids around their home. He wipes his chin free of the velvety red liquid and meets Jongdae halfway down the hall. Jongdae doesn’t move from his spot, frozen in awe, as he had been the first time he had watched the feasting. Zitao doesn’t hide it nor has anyone else in the grand household, but unlike the rest, Zitao always asks.

 

“Aren’t you scared?” Zitao is keeping his distance as always, so that Jongdae doesn’t smell it, so that he doesn’t smell Jongdae’s blood, nor hear the way that it is desperately trying to entice him. “You always look so pale whenever...”

 

Jongdae’s eyes flicker with unreadable light. “You’d never touch me, _sir_.”

 

If Zitao notices that the tone is bitter, he doesn’t say anything.

 

* * *

 

Zitao feels his heart clenching in his chest and it is not right. Long ago, he had lost the heartbeats and any feelings, but Jongdae’s pale figure drags him back through the years and it hurts, both emotionally and physically. His cheekbones are now much more defined, especially when he smiles, like he currently is, lips pulled wide to show his joy—and fuck, Zitao thinks, what joy is there right now, when he’s wrapped in layers and layers of blanketing and can hardly see anything clearly. Jongdae’s breathing is somewhat irregular and his cheeks are dusted in pink—bordering on red now—but Jongdae still manages to look bashful as his lashes flutter open and close.

 

“Zitao,” Jongdae slurs and his voice is still, so beautiful, Zitao wishes that he can drown in it forever. However, that one wish is dangerous and Zitao knows, so he shakes his head free of the thought.

 

“Hm?” Zitao touches him now, gently rubbing comforting circles against his cheeks. “Do you need something?”

 

He has always hated Zitao’s choice of words but instead of saying so and making it painful and awkward he pulls a smile across his cheeks. Jongdae shakes his head slowly to answer Zitao, remembering that he’d once made a mistake with his words too. Zitao scowls because Jongdae is still smiling at him as if there is nothing wrong. It is a terrible lie and he cannot even bring himself to be angry at Jongdae.

 

“’m cold.”

 

Jongdae reaches out and Zitao meets him halfway, the temperature of their hands bringing about a neutral as Zitao scoots closer. Jongdae’s grip tightens on his and that’s when Zitao notices the light trembling. He frowns and draws even closer, putting his arms around Jongdae’s smaller frame but doesn’t say anything—doesn’t offer him anything. Instead, he just listens quietly, as Jongdae’s soft, gentle humming lulls him.

 

“ _Zitao_ ,” Yifan grits his teeth from outside the door and Zitao ignores him, blocking out their communication path. “ _Shut up duizhang._ ”

 

Once again, cradled within Zitao’s arm, Jongdae ends.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea didn't actually start out like this at all. It was meant to be all fluffy rainbows and chocolate but somewhere along the way, it happened and so, I'd like to say, this can be read as an open ending.


	5. Luhan/Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan/Sehun  
> Rated: T  
> Word Count: 750+  
> Genre: Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

Luhan can be a little bit of a sadist. Yixing knows that his best friend has his moments, but when he is in the mood to experiment, it is best to stray away from him to secure safety. So, Yixing—who is kind of sadistic himself—feels sorry for the boy but he doesn’t involve himself directly in the matter. He just watches on the sideline, with some popcorn to snack on and money in hand that just keeps increasing. They last two weeks so Yixing thinks that Oh Sehun may be one of the fittest opponents to go up against Luhan.

 

There is only one more week to go and Sehun will outlast the one before him. As a good friend, Yixing sets his paperwork aside and gives Luhan adequate warning but Luhan doesn’t heed it at all. Instead, he scoffs it off with a whole list of reasons as to why it is not possible and continues playing his game. Sehun lasts longer than Yixing thinks possible and Luhan dismisses it, claiming that Sehun is just a tougher challenge that he will eventually conquer. Yixing hums noncommittally and doesn’t comment on how he can see it going in the opposite direction.

 

Yixing doesn’t know how the poor boy puts up with all of Luhan’s sudden changes, but they are finally meeting for a meal so that is something to acknowledge. When he finally sees and speaks to the boy, he can tell that Sehun is smitten and too far gone to be saved—but Yixing isn’t complaining because his wallet hoists him a little bit higher as he sits. Sehun is clearly blind, but somehow, he manages to walk on a straight path, right towards Luhan. All the boy sees is _Luhan_ and that is very sickeningly sweet but entertaining at the same time. Yixing isn’t upset at being ignored or being the third wheel, but he wants to have his fun.

 

“Really?” Yixing hums coyly and knocks into Sehun’s feet purposefully.

 

Sehun yelps a little, sending a half hearted glare at Yixing but Luhan doesn’t notice. Instead, Luhan closes the menu, puts through his order and continues sitting and playing it as he always does. He sticks a little closer to Yixing than usual and is playful in his acts. Luhan exchanges teasing banters and soft touches in his not so subtle manner and Yixing indulges his best friend by being clingy and sweet with his words in return.

 

“Don’t mind him,” Yixing coos softly, one hand patting Luhan’s shoulder and the other glossing over Sehun’s thigh before he squeezes it suggestively. Sehun squeaks sharply, shifting away uncomfortably as he looks to Luhan for help. However, the older man remains oblivious—or ignorant and purposefully ignores him. Yixing glides his hand up a little more and licks his dry lips just to see Sehun squirm. “Luhan’s—”

 

Sehun’s eyes widen significantly, before they close shut in pain because he has slammed his knees against the table in his attempt to get up. Sehun winces with pain momentarily but then apologises promptly for the mess he has created and then incoherently excuses himself from the table. He bolts out of there so fast, Yixing wonders if he really isn’t an athlete. Luhan detaches himself from his best friend just as quickly and looks a little confused. He is stuck in his seat for a moment before Yixing laughs and draws his attention away from his own thoughts.

 

Luhan turns to his best friend, “You didn’t...”

 

Yixing gives him an affirmative grin and Luhan is out the door before he knows it. Yixing lets out a hacking cough of laughter but doesn’t chase after them. Instead, he sips on his cup of tea and wonders how to go about spreading the news to their circle of friends. Yixing thinks that some detail can be left out because his wallet still needs some more love.

 

A week later, Luhan storms into Yixing’s office, slams the door shut and then his hands onto the table. Luhan doesn’t even have enough time to voice his complaint because the crew—Minseok, Jongin and Zitao—have abandoned their work and gathered around to mock him with knowing snickers.

 

“Are you finally settling?” Yixing raises a brow alongside a suggestive grin.

 

The crowd leans in with anticipation—they have a betting pool on but Luhan doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Are you forgetting who I am?” Luhan forces a smirk for show and Yixing snorts into his hand as subtly as possible.

_Fin._


	6. Jongdae/Yifan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★  
> Jongdae/Yifan  
> Rated: G  
> Word Count: 2550+  
> Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

Jongdae’s world is still a blur and a mess when he meets Yifan. The words dip in and out of his mind, like mashed potato. The syllables stick to his memory cords but they are inseparable and he cannot really make sense of it. His older brother ushers him out of the door while shoving breakfast—a piece of buttered toast—into his mouth and keeps firm hands over his ears as he pushes Jongdae forward. Next to them, the door slams to a loud shut and Jongdae jumps, mouth falling agape and toast slapping the hard concrete alongside the sound of his hitched shock. His older brother frowns but ruffles Jongdae’s hair lightly without heat.

 

“Here,” he says, pressing his own toast against Jongdae’s mouth. “Chew well and don’t spit it out this time.”

 

“Sorry,” Jongdae mumbles as he nibbles on the toast.

 

He feels _guilty_ because this means that his older brother will go hungry until snack time but he cannot argue—he’ll lose the toast again. Begrudgingly, Jongdae turns to glare at the door that had caused him to drop his toast but is met with a hard and cold stare from a boy older than him. It almost looks like a questioning stare but Jongdae isn’t allowed to stay and decipher it. His brother is nudging him along so that they can avoid trouble both inside and outside of school.

 

When they get to the gate, he separates with his older brother as promised. It’s been almost a month since their move and Jongdae has picked up the basics of how everything works. It is about time that he goes to his classes on his own. Even though he still feels the need to hold onto his older brother, Jongdae lets go. They don’t have a choice anymore. His older brother has responsibilities and Jongdae is coming to understand that. He also knows that he has to give way, because his parents aren’t expecting anything from him at the moment. His older brother is the one that is pressured and he is already trying his best to please so that their parents don’t argue and make things harder than it is.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Jongdae mumbles while pinching the hem of his sleeve tightly. “I know my way.”

 

Jongdae brushes off the pointed look and gives his older brother a hard push. They meet eyes several times before Jongdae heaves a sigh of exhaustion and waltzes off on his own. He can feel the gaze lingering, so he picks up the pace, turns the corner and then comes to a halt to exhale the breath that he had been holding. Frowning as the anxiety sinks in again, Jongdae bites down hard on his lips with chants for a better day in his mind.

 

When Jongdae parts his eyelids again, he tries to fool himself into thinking that everything will be okay. Just before he manages to convince himself of the fact, he meets the same cold gaze and flinches away. Taking a step back as the other boy advances, Jongdae’s teeth sink deeper into his lips but he can hardly feel it anymore. Fear courses through his body like fire, spreading from his toes to the tips of his fingers as the taller boy continues to stare down at him. Jongdae hits a dead end when his back meets with the wall and he braces himself.

 

“What—”

 

His retort is cut short by the boy that shoves a piece of candy into his mouth. “Sorry about your toast.”

 

A citrusy lemon taste swirls over his tongue and Jongdae blinks as the boy offers him a sheepish smile. The apology registers much later, when he makes out the words he had started to pick up. When he understands the intentions, Jongdae nods slowly in acknowledgement, because his English is still in need of improvement and he doesn’t intend to make a fool of himself in front of a potential friend in the foreign land. They stand at a stalemate for a while as Jongdae tries to find his voice.

 

“You’ll be late.”

 

Jongdae hears the bells and the panic sinks in but he finds himself pausing. “You... your name?”

 

“Wu Yifan,” Yifan announces, this time wearing a warmer smile.

 

Jongdae nods again and then shuffles to straighten out his posture. He makes some weird gestures and hopes that Yifan understands. Jongdae shoots a questioning look to which Yifan he nods reassuringly before waving Jongdae off with the smile still on his face.

 

“Don’t chew on your lips anymore!”

 

* * *

 

Things have gotten better over time. Jongdae’s parents are no longer fighting and Yifan’s have separated unconditionally, after many, many attempts of reconciliation. Years later, many things have changed but the only way to stop Jongdae from chewing on his lips is to feed him candy. It is a habit that both Jongdae and Yifan indulge themselves in. Jongdae allows Yifan to spoil him because it makes him feel special and Yifan takes it upon himself, because he’s never known what it feels like to care for someone younger than himself.

 

Everything is relatively well, the process of sharing candy, thoughts and study sessions occur on a daily basis in their school library. They bond well and they stay close until the start of high school. However, after all the enrolment papers have been put through for high school, Yifan’s mother decides that it will be good for them to return to China and start over. The news comes as a shock, because Yifan’s parents have separated and although they aren’t on perfect terms, Jongdae has heard that they have come to a relative compromise.

 

When he is seeing Yifan off, Jongdae has a lot of things that he wants to say but everything is clogged up in his throat. Perhaps the knowledge that he has about Yifan is the thing that is keeping Jongdae’s tongue still. The older male loves his parents most and he is always trying his best to accommodate both of their needs. Jongdae is in deep thought, trying to sort out his conflict and doesn’t realise that he is once again, subjecting his lips to pain and pressure.

 

Yifan frowns again, brushing a finger across Jongdae’s lips. The boy gasps a little and Yifan takes it as an opportunity to slip a piece of candy into Jongdae’s mouth and placing a gentle kiss on his soft chocolate brown locks. “Be good and don’t chew on your lips.”

 

As he watches Yifan leave, Jongdae thinks that he may be broken.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae follows closely in his brother’s footsteps after that, picking up from where he breaks and starts again. Instead of blame, Jongdae concentrates on his studies instead and sinks himself deeply into it. At the start, of Yifan’s departure, Jongdae gets few letters but life seems to pick up and they stop coming steadily, until they don’t come at all. Jongdae stops minding, because he supposes that confirming Yifan’s safety is more than enough, since there is nothing that he can do for Yifan now that they are miles apart.

 

When Jongdae finally graduates high school, one of his treasure boxes is filled with candy wrappers and the other, unsent letters. They are sealed carefully and everyone in his family knows better than to go through his things. Jongdae doesn’t even go through it all that often, but at around the time that the acceptance letters are sent out, Jongdae finds his eyes settling on them more often. His heart clenches a little every time because he cannot make up his mind.

 

In the end, Jongdae moves to the dormitory without them. On the day before his departure, Jongdae seals everything up with masking tape and then shoves them deep under his bed and moves other boxes around to cover up their presence. He leaves with a peaceful mind but ends up writing another unsent letter upon his arrival. Jongdae lasts a week before he calls his brother and asks him to send the boxes to the dorm. He unseals them and fills the boxes up as he goes along and settles him near the edge of his bed so that they are always in his sight when he wakes.

 

Jongdae may still be a little bit broken after all.

 

* * *

 

Come third year of university, Jongdae is too occupied with all of the choices that he has to go through to continue as he had leisurely in the first and second year. He busies himself with anything that he can and rarely calls home—they are the ones that usually contact him. The boxes that he usually fills lay dormant under his bed. He hasn’t forgotten, just simple pushed it out of mind as he concentrates on other things.

 

As Jongdae waits in the library for his best friend, he gets through two thick chapters of draining content. Byun Baekhyun finally joins him in the library with a scowl. Baekhyun shuffles into the seat quickly, parting his books from the bag and flipping pages nosily. It seems that the noise has followed him too, although it isn’t unusual for someone of Baekhyun’s calibre, but it is a lot louder than normal.

 

“What’s going on?” Jongdae asks as Baekhyun settles. “Why is it so noisy?”

 

The whispers and gossips get around campus fairly quickly and Baekhyun isn’t one to miss out on them. As such, even Jongdae, who is burying himself in masses of books, is updated as he hears the students rushing in and out. There are endearing little comments that echo now and have him snickering because really, princes don’t exist in this day and age—well, maybe they do, in certain countries, but not of the standard that he is hearing the descriptions.

 

Jongdae pauses for a moment as the screeching breaks through the window. An annoyed Baekhyun steps up from his seat and slams the window shut. It doesn’t help block out all the noise, but Jongdae doesn’t get up to open it again, even if he feels a little suffocated without the air. Instead, he lifts his head a little and looks at his best friend with a raised brow.

 

“You alright, Baek?” Jongdae questions carefully.

 

Baekhyun nods. “Perhaps we should move.”

 

“Wouldn’t make a difference,” Jongdae laughs. There’s only one more floor above this one and although the space is entirely silent, what threatens to penetrate the walls from the outside will not be able to be blocked. Fan girls are extremely scary when they gather. “It’ll probably pass once they leave the library area.”

 

“Maybe,” Baekhyun muses with a frown.

 

Jongdae scoffs but doesn’t add onto the conversation. He can practically hear Baekhyun’s internal monologue screaming at him. Baekhyun has a lot of plots and plans because he is supposed to be the best looking student in their year. He doesn’t like it when people muck up the order and Jongdae likes to indulge him a little so he doesn’t usually give input to reject the notion. Therefore he laughs a little and picks up his pen again, waiting for the moment to pass.

 

It doesn’t. Instead, it gets louder and louder, like the sounds are closing in.

 

The sounds aren’t as screechy or loud when the crowd enters the library, but there are a few gasps here and there that keep repeating. Everything is purposefully hushed, but the sounds seem to come clearer in silence. Jongdae sinks his teeth into his lips and furrows his brows in concentration. He highlights the text again and rereads it for the third time, trying once again to decipher the longwinded sentences on the page. He manages to turn the page as the sounds disappear into another corner of the library but he is stuck again when the whispering and chatter comes back.

 

He hears Baekhyun shift and it’s clear that his best friend is now craning his neck to get a good look at the new transfer.

 

“He’s coming this way,” Baekhyun hisses and the pen in his hand cracks.

 

Jongdae snorts a little but doesn’t offer a worded reply. Instead of creating trouble for himself or fuelling Baekhyun’s ego, Jongdae lowers his head and shoves his nose into the contents of the book. It is hard to read but he hopes that the moment will pass and the girls will finally shut their mouths as they exit. The library is a sanctuary, Jongdae thinks but is interrupted by a voice that comes close to them. Baekhyun’s huffing stops, eyes wide as he stares up in awe.

 

“I found you.”

 

Jongdae hears Baekhyun shuffling and from the corner of his eye, he can see his best friend pointing to himself. Jongdae pauses for a moment as a shadow casts over his work. He finds himself chewing on his lips again because the change in lighting has made it difficult to read. He raises a brow for a moment and then furrows them together as he sets the pen to paper and begins scribbling another messy letter that he will not send. The library is louder than usual and Jongdae contemplates heading up to the quiet area, but a lemon candy is dropped onto his desk before he even manages to tuck the books under his arms. Jongdae stares at it for a long moment and lifts his head slowly—

 

“I’m sorry,” a warm, deep, husky voice announces to his crowd and Jongdae feels a familiar hand ruffle his hair with kindness. “I’m taken by this one right here.”

 

_Fin._


	7. Baekhyun/Chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Rated: T (Nudity)  
> Word Count: 950+  
> Genre: Crack  
> Thanks to: [muscular-cheese](http://muscular-cheese.tumblr.com/) for the prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

Chanyeol is an adventurous character and most of the time his friends go along with him because they do get some fun out of it. From time to time, his best friend, Kyungsoo, will indulge him in _all_ of his whims, but it seems that today is not the day. After sunset he is left alone at the fishing area. The rest of them have left early, taking their earnings with them. It is a bit chilly now that the sun is down, but Chanyeol comes up with a brilliant idea, thinking that it will be nice to have Kyungsoo make abalone congee, so he sets out for a dive. He is only in board shorts but he supposes that once in the water, he will grow use to the temperature—not that he will be there for long anyway. Chanyeol is adventurous so screw proper gear and whatnot.

 

Chanyeol dives deep and sinks into the depths of the water, searching for his prey and picking the creature from its home. He sinks a few times more to add more to the basket. The activity is surprisingly fun so Chanyeol keeps at it. However, when he finally plans to get up, a large wave sinks him. He panics briefly, but manages to compose himself and swims to the surface—there is no one that knows he is still here, so he will have to save himself.

 

Chanyeol is lucky to have survived. When he finally catches his breath at the surface he supposes that it is probably a sign to stop for that day. Carefully, he climbs back up onto land and lets the wind chill his skin. Chanyeol is happy with his catch, but when he feels chilly all over, he freezes in realisation. He feels bare and there is no material sticking to his skin. Jerking his head back violently, Chanyeol looks into the darkness in search for his board shorts but finds it nowhere in sight.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

Chanyeol flinches and his voice hitches as he tries to hide. The task is a challenge seeing as he is butt naked and there aren’t enough large rocks around to cover up his nudity. A uniformed officer walks over with arms crossed, expression stern and extremely pointed judging eyes. Chanyeol steals a glance before he lowers his gaze and notices the sharp line of black eyeliner lingering above the officer’s eyelids. The dark lining makes his gaze more prominent and his stare burns.

 

Chanyeol suddenly feels very bare. “Um...”

 

The officer raises a brow and his torch at Chanyeol in strict scrutiny. The swimmer lets out an uncharacteristically sharp and squeaky squeal as he tries to cover himself up in vain. Chanyeol thinks that the beautiful face of the officer would disappear with the little twist, but instead, an amused smile plays on his face, leaving Chanyeol a little confused and flustered. He shies away as best as he can but he has only got an abalone in hand to cover up his bare skin.

 

“Officer Byun?” Chanyeol squints and reads the name tag. He tries for his brightest, most blinding smile and hopes to get out of trouble. “Uh... I...”

 

Byun Baekhyun catches sight of the abalone in Chanyeol’s hand and shoots a hard glare. Shaking his head in disapproval, he pulls out a notepad from his back pocket and begins to flip through it. He scans it carefully, head lowered and gaze stuck on the sheet as he begins asking questions about Chanyeol’s fishing and abalone fishing licenses. Chanyeol is slightly flustered by the fluttering lashes Baekhyun bats as he shifts his gaze from the notepad and Chanyeol. In the end, he doesn’t provide Baekhyun with any coherent answers that may get him out of trouble.

 

Instead, Chanyeol stutters like a child and wishes that Kyungsoo will magically appear to save him. He continues to stumble over his words and Baekhyun ends up sighing heavily. It is obvious that Chanyeol is lacking the licenses that he needs to practise fishing and it is even more obvious that the abalone fishing he has conducted is illegal. If it isn’t, there is no need for Chanyeol to go so late and to try and hide too.

 

“I’ll have to send you a warning and a fine,” Baekhyun reprimands with some distaste. “You shouldn’t go fishing at night, sir. It’s dangerous.”

 

 _Very_ , Chanyeol thinks and grimaces because his board shorts are missing and the chill continues to burn his skin as the seconds pass by. Baekhyun doesn’t spare him any long glances, but every time his eyes rake over Chanyeol’s body as he lifts his gaze to make eye contact, Chanyeol feels an odd burn in his chest.

 

“Uh,” Chanyeol articulates slowly. “Uh... okay—won’t happen again.”

 

Baekhyun scrunches his bows together with an uncertain nod and continues scribbling out a notice and fine. Chanyeol tries to stay calm and composed, flashing a pearly smile that is a little bit creepy because his teeth is chattering, but Baekhyun clears his throat firmly as he continues to do his job. He is signing off the fine when Chanyeol shuffles and catches his attention. Chanyeol is still smiling brightly and Baekhyun studies him again, letting his gaze fall from Chanyeol’s shoulder downwards. He is _not_ checking Chanyeol out but damn—

 

Baekhyun fakes a cough into his hand and clears his throat. Holding a strict gaze, he takes off his hat and passes it over for Chanyeol to cover himself up. That’s all he has to offer because his jacket is sitting on the passenger seat of the patrol car but he is sure that it is better than a still live abalone.

 

“Mr. Park,” Baekhyun starts slowly and Chanyeol’s skin crawls in anticipation. “I’m afraid I’ll have to arrest you for public indecency.”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [muscular-cheese](http://muscular-cheese.tumblr.com/) and I were talking about a potential fishing trip and I said to her, "all Asian fishing trips include illegal abalone fishing" and then she sent me a whole slab of text that triggered this. Her prompt was much funnier than this and I apologise that I did not manage to do it justice.


	8. Luhan/Minseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan/Minseok  
> Rated: M  
> Word Count: 700+  
> Genre: PWP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

“I saw the broadcast,” Luhan grunts and shuffles his knees a little as he comes closer.

 

Minseok’s eyes flutter open and he bites his inner cheek to hold back the little hitch in his breath. Luhan is evidently upset, Minseok thinks, but changes his mind upon catching the little smirk that tugs at the corners of Luhan’s lips. He is definitely enjoying this more—especially when tears gather in Minseok’s eyes and threatens to fall as he grasp Luhan’s arm to steady himself.

 

“That—” Minseok pants and Luhan thrusts particularly hard that it has him mewling incoherently again. “Shit.”

 

Minseok’s thoughts on the little game of rock, paper and scissors for EXO’s Show Time flies away when Luhan bucks up against him because the friction is not quite enough to sate. He rolls his hips against Luhan but finds that his needs are purposefully ignored as Luhan pins his arms above his head. His thoughts of hate steer towards Jongdae and Yixing for a very brief moment but the bed creaks loudly beneath him, making it hard to form coherent thoughts. Squeezing his eyes shut he prays to God that none of the members can hear them because Luhan can be extremely vindictive when engaging in revenge.

 

Luhan leans forward diving further into Minseok and presses harsh kisses to leave marks into the crook of Minseok’s neck, “Hm?”

 

Minseok throws a glare but doesn’t try to fight back—he can do without the extra bruises—and tries his best to even out his breath. The attempt is futile as Luhan grins into his skin and rocks, slow and shallow above him. Minseok feels the burn but gives himself up as the pain eases into pleasure. Luhan slides in, hard and fast, abusing his prostate and then doing it again, to draw out the filthy whimpers that Minseok tries to stifle.

 

“ _Lu ge..._ ” Minseok whines, Mandarin slipping easily out of his swollen lips.

 

Luhan pauses temporarily and an eerie silence settles in their room. Minseok’s eyes widen in shock as he tries to shift away. Suddenly, Luhan is hotter and filling him up more than before. The sudden change is hard to adjust to in an instant but Luhan doesn’t wait for him to. Instead, he thrusts in purposefully, harder and deeper just to hear Minseok whine and whimper. Grinning, Luhan leans in close to nibble at Minseok’s ear.

 

“Again,” Luhan rasps slightly shaky but his voice is thinly laced with silky lust.

 

Minseok whines in uncertainty because Luhan’s request isn’t clear enough and his actions do not help to clear the confusion. Luhan continues, rocking gently at first, but changes his pace from slow and languid motions to fast, rough and sharp thrusts. When Luhan finally looks at him from underneath his long and dark lashes, Minseok flushes and peels his gaze away from Luhan’s knowing eyes. Luhan tends to have these moments where he looks too tenderly at Minseok, like he knows exactly what Minseok is thinking and feeling. It makes him slightly uncomfortable to know that Luhan knows that he is laying himself bare to be broken.

 

Luhan lowers a hand to cup his cheeks, “Minseok.”

 

He closes in and runs a tongue across Minseok’s lips, asking for entrance that is easily given. Their tongues dance together sweetly. Their kisses are slow and soft as Luhan pulls closer, to close the distance, to melt anything else that stands between them. It is never enough but he tries. Luhan muffles all of Minseok’s whimpers while rutting against him desperately in search of his release.

 

“ _Lu ge_ ,” Minseok whines feverously against Luhan’s lips—all in Mandarin—and allows him to swallow all the words that he has to offer, “ _Lu ge_ , I love you.”

 

Luhan laps at Minseok’s swollen lips and then promptly spills his release in him with a sharp gasp. He tugs at Minseok’s cock in a few short strokes and Minseok stains their bellies white as Luhan slumps over him, waiting for his breathe to even out. Minseok bites down on his lips and allows their chest to rise and fall in tandem. In the back of his mind, he hopes that Jongdae will also be punished and Yixing will receive double the pain for the cheap man stunt.

 

(But of course, he means a different type of punishment.)

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe in the first episode of EXO's Show Time, Minseok said "Lu ge" when he was asked who was the most good looking, but please don't mind it if I am wrong.


	9. Junmyeon/Yifan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon/Yifan  
> Rated: E  
> Word Count: 850+  
> Genre: PWP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

Yifan is surprisingly passive in the presence of those that he cares about. It’s not always about power and control for Yifan, unless there’s a problem that requires him to exercise his authority as the leader. Usually, he does it on shows for the sake of the image that he has to keep up. For example, he sinks into Kris’ skin and reminds the members that are younger than him to call him ‘hyung’. He also uses his status as the leader to push the others around. He calls him out one by one and list things that he does or doesn’t like just to hear the fans squeal. His fellow members know that it doesn’t mean anything and they brush it off easily. When they get back though, he slips out of Kris and apologises, waiting in agony for them to laugh it off and forgive him for his conduct.

 

On the other hand, Junmyeon is different from Yifan. When he is in his element as Suho, his confidence is nowhere as high as it is when he is not. However, he is not yet ready to show that part of himself—the seven years of training needs to be preserved for they have only just begun. Suho needs assurance of his place in EXO more than anyone else. He has needs that the other members often push aside and that only works to heighten his insecurities. Suho adores the members but never feels important enough in a group of twelve, especially when he is put in charge. His fear is intensified when the others seem to just display more skills than he is capable of producing on a whim at a host’s sudden request. That is why Yifan steps in and allows Junmyeon to exert that confidence, that dominance and that sense of control. It helps with the general situation in the band so Yifan muffles any complaints that he may have.

 

Sometimes, Junmyeon helps by rocking his hips against Yifan’s mouth to muffle all the cries with the thickness of his hardened cock. Yifan is practiced and he is good or maybe, Junmyeon is just needy at the moment. It doesn’t matter, Junmyeon decides, because the sight of his cock in Yifan’s mouth isn’t enough to sate. Junmyeon needs more and Yifan is willing to offer, so they settle with their silent agreement. They don’t talk about it and just do. Running his fingers across Yifan’s cheeks and tracing the thickness of his cock, Junmyeon hums in approval when he feels Yifan’s tongue swirl around him. He reaches out and threads his fingers through Yifan’s perfect hair and pulls violently with a grunt.

 

“Yifan...” Junmyeon murmurs with a hooded gaze.

 

Yifan closes his eyes and hollows his cheeks out to suck deeper, harder. Junmyeon grunts and Yifan pushes forward, knees skidding across the wooden floor with a soft screech. The flinch for the burn is muffled as Junmyeon bucks up against him. Yifan’s tongue runs on the underside of Junmyeon’s cock, enclosing it in heat and obscene wetness. It makes Junmyeon’s grip tighter and he pulls until it hurts. Yifan gasps a little when Junmyeon hits the back of his throat and the gag reflex threatens to ruin the moment but he reacts accordingly and slows his lips. Yifan pulls back and then draws closer again, teasing the slit of Junmyeon’s cock with his tongue, swiping it several times before swallowing as much as he can. Yifan keeps his hands at the base of Junmyeon’s cock to cover what his mouth cannot and to secure the tightness and friction as he sucks him off, steadily bobbing his head.

 

Shortly after, Junmyeon’s expression becomes slack, breathe laboured and he begins to buck needily, picking up the pace as he fucks Yifan’s mouth. Yifan knows that he is going to come so he keeps up the pace to finish Junmyeon off—dinner will be announced soon and they need to be present in perfect gear. Yifan hollows his cheeks out again and sucks hard, running his tongue around Junmyeon’s cock and teasing the slit before he takes Junmyeon whole, sliding Junmyeon’s cock back into his mouth with one smooth and tight motion. Heat coils in his stomach and Junmyeon lifts a fist to cover his mouth and to stifle his voice. The co-leader comes soundlessly, grip tightening on Yifan’s hair as he pushes hard into Yifan’s mouth, spilling his load into the back of Yifan’s throat.

 

Junmyeon’s voice is deceptively sweet. “Swallow it, won’t you?”

 

Yifan pulls away, panting a little for air, but also keeping his lips safely sealed as he swallows. He wipes his swollen lips with the back of his hand and shuffles towards his feet to find some tissue. He tosses the box over once he finds it and allows Junmyeon to clean up anything he had not caught. As usual, they allow it to pass in silence and don’t talk about it at all.

 

A few minutes later, Jongin knocks innocently on the door and calls them for dinner.

 

“Okay,” Junmyeon answers quietly. “We’ll be right there.”

 

When the door opens, Yifan is partially the charismatic leader Kris and Junmyeon converts back into the easily pushed over yet angelic Suho.

 

_Fin._


	10. Luhan/Zitao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan/Zitao  
> Rated: G  
> Word Count: 1700+  
> Genre: Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

Luhan has a problem. A very big problem, he thinks in his panic and he only has approximately five hours to fix it. Of all things to break, it is M’s dining table. Zitao rushes out at the sudden and loud crackling noise and scrunches his nose together momentarily in confusion. When he notices Luhan stumbled on the floor, he dashes over and scrapes his knees across the floor, gliding to a burn despite his better judgement.

 

“Are you okay, ge?” Zitao’s tone quivers and his heart ache a little.

 

Luhan lets out a choked laugh, “Uh, well.”

 

Luhan is okay, just some pressed red into the palm of his hands, but otherwise, his angelic appearance is undamaged. When Zitao notices Luhan’s lingering gaze, he follows and finds that the dining table is in two pieces. Zitao isn’t sad to see it go; he’s never been too fond of it. Besides, it was bound to happen, given the way that they continue to stuff cardboard papers underneath two legs just to keep it even, but of all days, today? Perhaps they are lucky because all the members have schedules.

 

“We are going to be in _so_ much trouble,” Luhan fiddles with the hem of his shirt, eyes glued to the pieces as if the intensity of his gaze will put them back together. “Do I even have the money to...?”

 

“Suho hyung,” Zitao whispers quietly in return, hoping to sooth his favourite eldest. “His wallet—”

 

“Is empty!” Luhan huffs irritably and throws his hands into the air.

 

“Well,” Zitao slurs a bit, feeling the guilt cut at him but the situation is kind of dire itself. Zitao prefers a happy and cheery Luhan. “He’s got a stash... that we can borrow? Maybe?”

 

The light returns to Luhan’s beautiful doe eyes and Zitao doesn’t have the heart to retract the previous statement although he is starting to feel the guilt seep deep. Before he has the chance to say anything else though, Luhan pulls Zitao up for the ground and ushers him towards the door of K’s dorm. He gives out instructions that sounds like pleas and all Zitao can do is punch the pin in and enter carefully. Zitao mutters apologies under his breath as finds his way around K’s dorm and into Junmyeon’s room. There, he has the urge to run but a text message comes from Luhan and he bites down on his lips, shoves his hand into the secret stash and borrows what he can.

 

“I’ll return it,” Zitao cries and makes a run for it.

 

Luhan is waiting outside with two jackets to complete their outfit. He throws one at Zitao and nudges him along as he pulls the face mask strings over his ears. Zitao repeats after Luhan with a bit of bewilderment. He doesn’t know how they are going to commute, but then Luhan walks him towards one of their manager’s cars and he has a small freak out.

 

“I don’t drive,” Zitao flail his arms frantically.

 

“Well,” Luhan pauses, “I have my license from China?”

 

It is completely irresponsible but they don’t seem to have any other choices for the time being. Luhan has found car keys and he is set on going. They’ve only got four and a half hours left to get everything done and all evidence destroyed. Luhan unlocks the doors and shoves Zitao into the passenger seat and then immediately securing his seat belt. The elder then rushes to the other side and locks them both of them in with a wide and proud grin.

 

“How long has it been since you last drove?” Zitao questions warily, feeling a little jittery now that the escape route is blocked. “I mean... by yourself.”

 

Luhan smiles, “Not long.”

 

Zitao nods in approval of Luhan’s assurance but as soon as the engine jumps slightly to a start, Luhan shrieks in his seat, hands flying up in the air before they clamp down on the wheel to secure direction. Zitao turns to shoot a glare but Luhan just mutters a sheepish apology before he sets the car to drive and begins to press down on the pedal. Luhan reverses with some difficulty and Zitao finds himself clinging onto his seatbelt. Luhan turns to look at the younger member with the same smile and waves his fear off.

 

“We’ll be fine!”

 

And they are fine for the most part. Luhan gets them to the stores in one piece, though he had sped a few times in his rush and earned a few displeased honks. When they exit, Zitao is glad for the solid ground that he can walk on. Luhan doesn’t seem to notice Zitao’s pale complexion and drapes an arm over his shoulder as he drags the younger along with cheer. They manage to get the product swiftly and efficiently but the problem surfaces a little afterwards. Luhan’s lack of driving has really dulled his skills. Somewhere along the way home, Luhan shrieks again and pulls the car over into the side road. He stops abruptly and Zitao jerks in his seat, lurching forward and looking around himself for signs of danger.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“We’re nearly out of gas,” Luhan explains slowly. “I don’t think we’ll make it back.”

 

Zitao blinks and leans forward to look at the metre—it already looks like they are empty. “Maybe I can walk to the nearest...”

 

“No money left,” Luhan flinches.

 

Zitao suddenly feels panicky and he fidgets a little in his seat. He doesn’t feel all the comfortable being in the middle of nowhere, stuck and without a reliable guardian. Luhan is very kind and caring, but if Zitao were stranded on an island alone, Luhan wouldn’t be his first choice to take (and that, Zitao will claim, has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he wants to protect Luhan the most). Suddenly, he feels his eyelids heat and Luhan nudging him violently.

 

“Don’t cry!” Luhan demands, throwing the face mask aside now that they don’t need it.

 

Zitao inhales and forces his whimper to be muffled as he tries to contain his tears. No one really likes it when he cries. Personally, Zitao doesn’t mind it because it is his expression, but he knows that it will not help their current situation so he holds it in. He sniffs a little and waits until the moment passes before he reaches for his phone.

 

“Are you calling them?” Luhan pins him with a stare. “Don’t do it! We are going to get an earful...”

 

“But how will we get home?”

 

Frustrated, Luhan throws his hand into the air and then turns off the engine. He pulls the keys out and shoves it into his pocket and then climbs into the back seat for more comfort. Luhan splays himself out back and stretches out his limbs before pouting and giving in. He makes sure to tell Zitao the whole time that he is on the phone, to make sure that none of their managers find out. Whatever their leaders do, they are to buy time and attention so that they don’t get into trouble.  Zitao doesn’t miss a single word, not with the way that Luhan is staring holes into his face.

 

When he finally gets off the phone, Luhan pats the seat next to him and invites Zitao to sit so that they can share warmth. Zitao pouts because of their current predicament but he complies and untangles himself from the passenger seat to join Luhan at the back. They sit close but they do their own thing. Luhan plays with his phone and Zitao browses the internet with his own. An hour in, Luhan yawns and leans closer into Zitao’s space and makes himself comfortable. He twists and turns until he finds the perfect place and then slowly nods off. When Zitao finally puts his phone away and looks down at Luhan, he thinks that this is hell because he kind of wants to lean down and kiss Luhan but that’s just—

 

Zitao slaps himself to his senses, shoves the mask back onto his face and straightens out his gaze. He keeps his posture stiff for as long as he can before. However, no long after, Zitao folds his body slowly and curls into Luhan’s warmth before nodding off as well.

 

Hours later, there are some gentle knocks on the window and Zitao stirs awake slowly. Blinking several times to wake himself up fully, he untangles himself from Luhan and rubs his eyes before fishing for the keys and unlocking the door. Then he proceeds to turn the window down to answer the knocking.

 

“Ge...?”

 

“The dining table is missing,” Yifan says first, half upset about their blunder and half amused by Luhan’s lump of hair on Zitao’s shoulder.

 

“About that,” Zitao slurs and then tilts his head again, “Where’s Suho hyung?”

 

“He’s filling up the tank,” Yifan tells him and Zitao finally notices the open door in front which explains how they’d managed to open up the fuel cap. “Care to explain this...?”

 

“Well, the dining table is missing,” Zitao stalls, shifting a bit and hoping that he doesn’t ruin Luhan’s comfort. “I kind of... broke it.”

 

“And you kidnapped Luhan to go and buy a replacement with you?” Yifan questions with a low hum of approval for Zitao’s excuse but it doesn’t really look like he believes it.

 

“Yes,” Zitao agrees, given the chance.

 

“With what money?”

 

He replies lowly in Mandarin and his words have Yifan grimacing, but the leader just shakes his head without words of reprimand. Instead, he tells Zitao to go back to sleep because it is now safe to do so. It could mean a million of things but for now, he doesn’t worry about it. If he has to deal with it, it will be later because they can’t make a fuss in the middle of nowhere. Zitao rolls the window back up as instructed, shifts back comfortably into Luhan’s warmth and closes his eyes to sleep. A little later, the humming of the car start and he relaxes. It doesn’t matter who’s driving, but Zitao feels safe enough next to Luhan to sleep soundly.

 

_Fin._


	11. Jongdae/Minseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae/Minseok  
> Rated: G  
> Word Count: 900+  
> Genre: Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

Minseok wanders into Jongdae’s room in the morning to wake the members up for their schedules. He goes to Jongdae last because Jongdae is easy to convince. He is already be rousing from all the protest from the others. The young vocalist twists and turns until he parts eyelids to meet Minseok’s soft gaze. From there, he grumbles but makes an effort to get up. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he greets Minseok in a groggy manner but he doesn’t try to bargain for any more minutes. When it is Minseok, Jongdae finds it hard to be irritable, because the elder has tried his best to calculate everyone’s bathroom time so that the waiting time is reduced as much as possible.

 

“’Morning Minseok hyung,” Jongdae mumbles, lips pouting like a child.

 

Minseok chuckles lowly and takes in the things that Jongdae hasn’t explicitly said. It’s a secret, he thinks as he ruffles Jongdae’s bed hair. “Good morning sleepyhead.”

 

“Thanks hyung,” Jongdae replies slowly as he pushes the blanket aside and places his feet onto the ground.

 

The chill makes him cringe but it works to wake him up. Minseok gives him a nod and then makes his way to the others who are still refusing to get up. When everyone is finally up, they separate almost immediately. Each member is sent to a different location for radio shows, filming, photo shoots and any other sponsor activities that they are doing separately. Minseok doesn’t know where half of the members go until they come home and crash. At that point, they’re complaining and that’s how he finds out.

 

There are exceptions on some good days. Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are always the loud ones. They provide energy and cheer but sometimes too much for his liking. Minseok can deal with them separately but the easiest target to latch onto for safety from the other two is most definitely Jongdae. They’ve been together for a longer period of time so Jongdae knows not to push too hard. Besides, Jongdae is like a clouded mirror. When he needs to, he will reflect the person that he is with so that he puts them at ease.

 

They are definitely contrasting characters though. Minseok is almost inaudible like low pleasant lulling hums. Jongdae is vibrant and powerful, mirroring the way that he sings. They are each other’s pillar of support when they are promoting outside of Korea but they part easily once back home. Minseok has learnt to lean on the others whom he identifies with and Jongdae moulds easily into his young mindset when he is with those close to his age.

 

However, their relationship isn’t strained because they feel discarded once they’re back on Korean soil. They have a mutual understanding that space is also necessary. Jongdae doesn’t draw the elder into conversation unless absolutely necessary and Minseok doesn’t pick on every little mistake that the younger one makes. He lets them go but also makes sure that they don’t get out of hand when Jongdae becomes a little too cheeky. He is tolerant and Jongdae always apologises if he oversteps the boundaries so they find middle ground easily. Sometimes the mischievousness is fun and it reminds him of youth, so Minseok just watches on.

 

Their acceptance of each other makes their relationship easy and gentle without any harsh push or pull. Jongdae is at Minseok’s side when he needs it, providing silent support but doesn’t push the limits Minseok has set. Minseok will offer a comforting hug when Jongdae feels the pressure coming on but he doesn’t offer words that he knows won’t suffice. The things that they share are not meant to be heard by others. It is complete with the simplistic, silent gestures that they exchange on a daily basis. It’s subtle support that comes easily in the form of eye smiles, comfort through a squeeze of hand or pat of shoulders. Most of all, it is their soft, general greetings and well wishes that assure the other that they’re still around.

 

They always end the day in the same way, a contrast from the morning routine. Jongdae passes by Minseok’s room before he heads to his own, pokes his head in and smiles, “Goodnight hyung.”

 

The others haven’t turned in for bed yet, but it doesn’t matter. Jongdae can wish them a good night later. He’s bound to bump into them in their dorm. Besides, his limited words for Minseok are a little more than just well wishes. It contains a hint of longing and care that Minseok returns without hesitation. It’s something that they have picked up from all the promotions away from home and it’s something that’s easy enough for them to treasure even without labels.

 

Minseok pulls the covers up a little bit and smiles back. “Sweet dreams, Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae beams despite how worn out he feels. Minseok chuckles idly in return, grabbing a book off the nightstand and placing it into his lap as he waits for Jongdae to make his way back out. The support in Korea is different. They don’t fall asleep together, toasty in each other’s embrace as they cry missing home, but it is warm enough as the smiles are exchanged and the words passed on. Minseok can appreciate Jongdae’s unspoken sentiment. The younger always has something to say and sometimes, he doesn’t have to say it.

 

‘Goodnight’ sounds nothing like it, but it runs along the lines of _I’m thinking of you_. And somewhere along the way, so has ‘sweet dreams’.

_Fin._


	12. Jongdae/Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★  
> Jongdae/Sehun  
> Rated: T  
> Word Count: 1850+  
> Genre: Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

They are all dead tired the moment that they get back to the dorm. At least they’re not filming for Showtime anymore, Jongdae thinks as he shuffles into one of the rooms. It doesn’t even matter which anymore. Everyone’s kind of just slumped onto the nearest bed they find and the rooming arrangement has been compromised for the day. The rush was over the moment everyone boarded the van and draped themselves over each other in hopes of catching some extra sleep on the ride.

 

Jongdae is leaning against someone and he just drags himself along and hopes that there’s a comfortable bed at the end of the road. He is really tired and still, feeling rather ill. His eyes remain closed as he is dropped onto soft mattress. Jongdae is thankful but he just wants to land face first into the pillow and find sleep.

 

“Please clean your face first,” Sehun’s voice dawdles next to his ears.

 

Jongdae holds out his hands, not really sure what he’s expecting in his state but, Sehun is actually helpful this time and slaps some wet tissues onto his hands. Jongdae lathers the tissue over his face and presses the tissue to his eyes, hoping that it will get off the thickly applied eye shadows, liner and mascara. Pulling it away, he looks at the tissue and makes an effort to wipe some more. They usually have to cleanse after this but Jongdae is too tired to do any more. He flips the tissue around and begins wiping again. Jongdae repeats himself, folding the wet tissue in half several times and then wiping again to get as clean as possible.

 

Cracking a sleepy eye open, he watches Sehun do the same. “Are we rooming tonight?”

 

“Didn’t you want to?” Sehun teases.

 

 _Ah_ , Jongdae thinks, _Showtime._ “Yeah, I do.”

 

Sehun makes a face. It’s not easy to tease Jongdae.

 

“Make sure you get the tattoo too,” Jongdae tells the youngest, pointing to his own neck as a gesture.

 

“Yes, yes,” Sehun replies though his tone barely matches the formal speech.

 

Jongdae nods approvingly with a feline smile and throws the tissue in his hand into the nearby trash bin. He is about to slump over the bed when he notices Sehun’s lingering gaze. It stops him in his tracks and he stares back, lazily, eyes threatening to close. Jongdae will listen if the younger ones have concerns. He’s done it for Zitao and Jongin. Sehun will be no exception.

 

“What is it? Is something bothering you?”

 

Sehun laughs a little, “You’ve got one too hyung.”

 

Jongdae lifts his hand to touch the skin underneath his left ear. His one isn’t all that noticeable like Sehun’s, so he has almost forgotten. Jongdae laughs a little, his voice still musical despite how strained it sounds and he holds a hand out again, asking for Sehun to pass him some more tissue, but the youngest takes it as an invitation to invade his personal space instead. Mischievously, he squeezes himself in the space between Jongdae’s legs. Jongdae blinks his confusion away and shuffles backwards until he is pressed back against the wall behind them.

 

“Wha—”

 

Sehun’s breathe fans over his ear and Jongdae finds himself freezing when Sehun dabs the wet tissue against the back of his neck, wiping slow and gentle to rid him of the fake tattoo. Jongdae stiffens as Sehun continues to help him clean but his eyes are open wide from shock, no longer drowsy with sleep. And that’s when he notices, the detail of the tattoo spread across Sehun’s neck.

 

 _It’s pretty_ , Jongdae thinks and being who he is, reserved, but at the same time not quite when it comes to his opinions, repeats it out loud.

 

Sehun pauses, “What is?”

 

Jongdae inches away. He’s not used to the warmth of Sehun’s breath on his skin but he does throw in a hardened glare for good measure. As the older one in this situation, he needs to exert some sort of control. They’re idols but that doesn’t mean that they don’t have needs and desires. This is kind of dangerous and although nice, Jongdae is not willing to give himself away. He has so much more to work on than the rest of them. He cannot afford to lose himself.

 

“The constellation,” Jongdae replies, voice firm, no hints of any suggestive notes. “They could have given me that instead of—what is it—a pseudo clef?”

 

Sehun’s snort turns into laughter. As expected of Jongdae. Everything is music. He shakes his head and then presses on, leg digging deep into the mattress as he leans back into help Jongdae clean his skin.

 

“Would you like me to give you one?” Sehun questions softly as he wipes off the last bit of black ink, marring beautifully smooth skin. “A constellation.”

 

“Psh,” Jongdae laughs. “Can you do it maknae?”

 

Jongdae challenges so Sehun jumps at it. There are some things that he can’t do, for example, sing as well as the vocal line, but this is definitely within his ability. Smirking as if victory is already his, Sehun flicks his tongue across Jongdae’s skin, making him shudder and squirm. Jongdae immediately shrinks away, clamping the muscles down on his neck, eyes widening as he uses his palms to create some distance between himself and their youngest. His eyes are wide and glossy as he stares at Sehun.

 

“What are you doing brat!”

 

“The tissue is dry and you’ve still got some ink on you.” Sehun makes no indication of moving. “It’s just a bit. We shouldn’t waste new tissue on something small like this, right?”

 

“I’ll—”

 

“Just stay put hyung,” Sehun whispers against his skin.

 

Jongdae groans, a hand coming up to rub his temple but he lets their youngest be. Sehun is already hard to deal with on a good day and Jongdae is not up to it tonight. He thinks that he’ll have to re-evaluate his decision about rooming with Sehun but he relaxes again, back pressing gently against the wall as Sehun leans back into the crook of his neck. At this point, Jongdae just wants to sleep. He allows his breathing to regulate but it breaks easily because Sehun bites into his skin. Jongdae yelps in surprise as their youngest laughs but holds him gently in place and laps his tongue at the wound.

 

“Sehun,” Jongdae whines breathily. “Enough.”

 

Jongdae’s warning does nothing to deter. Instead, Sehun flicks his tongue across the smooth skin a few times before sucking bruises into it. He scatters his bites leisurely until Jongdae gathers enough strength to push him away. Despite his actions, the elder doesn’t look that upset. He has his eyes narrowed for finality, but he doesn’t scold. Sehun isn’t surprised because riling Jongdae up is a chore.

 

“I’ll clean the rest in the morning,” Jongdae says. “Go to sleep brat.”

 

Sehun grins mischievously at the blooming red on Jongdae’s skin. That’s probably enough for now, he decides and leans in to give Jongdae a quick peck on the lips. “Goodnight hyung.”

 

Their youngest jumps off of Jongdae’s temporary bed and curls right into his blankets before Jongdae has the time to react. Even if he had been given the time, Jongdae probably couldn’t have reacted accordingly. All he manages to do is slump into the borrowed bed and give into his body’s desire for sleep. If there’s anything that is going to be awkward, Jongdae will deal with it tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae wakes up coughing. His cold seems to have gotten worst and his throat hurts even more than yesterday. It’s probably a given, with the way that he is abusing his voice even when he knows that he needs to rest. It’s not something that he has control over anyway. Jongdae will be plenty happy to share his lines with the rest of the members, but a cold is not serious enough for the company to deem him worthy of a break. Besides, it will make him feel bad thinking about how he is pushing everyone else harder if he does.

 

Groaning with pain, Jongdae drags his body up and gets out of bed while rubbing his eyes. He makes his way slowly into the kitchen in search for some water. Standing on cold tiles that wake him, Jongdae tilts his head and gives a quick glance to the couch and feels the guilt dissipate when he finds that there is no soul sleeping on it. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard, Jongdae rummages through the fridge to find some cold water. He pours a cup full and promptly empties it.

 

“Better,” he mumbles to himself, feeling the ache lessen.

 

“Jongdae?” Luhan’s soft voice murmurs.

 

He turns to Luhan and gives him a smile before reaching for another cup, filling it with water and then handing it over. Luhan’s out for water too, but he looks even worse than Jongdae today. Luhan thanks Jongdae with a small pat on the head, eyes opening slightly before they widen as he tilts his head in confusion. Luhan and the rest of the group have been more attentive of Jongdae lately, because he’s been sick. They’re meant to be looking after him so that he will get better rather than worst.

 

“Did you have an allergic reaction to something?”

 

Jongdae tilts his head in confusion. “Huh...?”

 

“Neck,” Luhan replies in short Korean. He isn’t awake enough to be articulating clearly in another language that he’s still learning. “Bruises. Was it the tattoo?”

 

Jongdae raises a brow and touches his neck tentatively. He cannot feel anything. There’s no swollenness or itchiness to indicate anything like an allergic reaction. He blinks a few times and Luhan steps closer out of concern, but the drowsy memories from the night before hits him like water from a dive and Jongdae quickly puts his hands up in defence.

 

“Yeah, allergies hyung,” Jongdae repeats and shuffles his two left feet around Luhan. “I’ll be fine. Just going to go back to bed and catch some more sleep.”

 

Luhan looks at him kindly, “Okay. Rest okay? You’re still sick.”

 

He nods and Luhan pats his head gently again before sending him back into the room. Jongdae grits his teeth together and locks the door. No one is going to save their youngest if he has any say in this—which he does, because this is his neck. Jongdae has plans, evil plans supplied by the Beagle Line that he can use on their youngest. However, the plans are stunted because he doesn’t have it in him to raise his voice to its maximum potential. His throat is still in pain and he doesn’t want everyone else to know.

 

“Oh Sehun!” Jongdae cries, throwing the nearest box of tissue at him.

 

Sehun rubs his eyes lazily, “Hm...?”

 

“What. Is. This.” Jongdae hisses, articulating slowly and precisely as he pulls Sehun from the mattress and shakes him awake.

 

Sehun parts an eyelid and looks to Jongdae’s neck where he is pointing to the trail of red markings and smiles proudly to himself. “You said you liked the constellation, so I gave you one.”

 

Jongdae puts a front by raising a quizzical brow but his cheeks colour. Maybe Jongdae is easy to tease after all.

 

“Did you forget that I’m also a star, hyung?”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tattoos are from the event dated 140123.  
> I wrote a spin off piece for this here, called [Catching Feelings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1303357).


	13. Kyungsoo/Yifan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★  
> Kyungsoo/Yifan  
> Rated: G  
> Word Count: 1100+  
> Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

Yifan heaves a sigh as he sets the last box down. He’s got the last one at the entrance of their home and he’ll have to move it again later but for now, he needs to rest his limbs. Moving is always a chore but this time, he’s certain that it is worth it because he’s here to stay. Stretching out his limbs and cracking the stiff joints, Yifan stumbles into the kitchen and pulls out a cup from one of the boxes placed onto the table. He gives the cup a quick rinse and then searches the empty fridge, finds a carton of orange juice and settles for it, pouring a full cup of cool liquid as refreshment.

 

Everything in the house is still relatively plain but they will fix it. They’ve got all of the heavier things in place, like the electronics, the couch and the table and chairs, but any decorator items will have to come later. Yifan is about to drink from his cup when Kyungsoo staggers into the kitchen, looking a little fazed. Shaking his head gently, Yifan hands his cup over and fishes for another one out of the box and fills it with some more juice.

 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo mumbles, hugging the cup in his hands.

 

“Take a break,” Yifan offers. “I’ll unpack anything else that we have left.”

 

Kyungsoo kisses the rim of the cup gently but continues to give Yifan a stern stare even as he drinks. Apparently, cleaning and decorating isn’t something that Kyungsoo trusts him with—still doesn’t, after all these years. It makes Yifan chuckle lightly, warmth blooming in his chest, because there are some things like these, that he doesn’t wish to change. Kyungsoo looks at him with those large chocolate eyes, scrutinising for a moment before his expression softens and he comes to an easy conclusion.

 

“Just do the bathroom,” Kyungsoo tells him. “It’s not much so I’ll do the rest.”

 

Yifan holds a stare against Kyungsoo, waiting for him to change his mind, but the smaller man doesn’t budge. He stares right back, challenging until Yifan’s shoulders slump and he gives in with a weak nod and a soft affirmative of _okay_. After finishing his juice, Yifan sets the cup down onto the table and strolls down the hall into the bathroom. He grabs the box labelled with their bathroom necessities and carries it inside, closing the door behind him out of old habit.

 

When Kyungsoo finishes his own drink, he reaches over and picks up Yifan’s cup and brings it to the sink. Running the water, he gives them a quick wash and sets them onto the rack to dry. As he turns back around, he makes sure to be quiet so that he can hear if Yifan is breaking anything yet. At the silence, Kyungsoo nods his approval and starts where he is. He goes through the already open box and puts the cutlery into the drawers and cupboards, orderly.

 

Then, when he is finished in the kitchen, he prances around their new home, opening boxes that he needs and putting the items into place. He puts their favourite CDs and DVDs up on the stand and then their photos around, alternating from the tables to the walls. These chores he can do without Yifan, so Kyungsoo just pulls a chair out and nails the frames carefully into the wall. When Kyungsoo steps off the chair, he keeps his eyes on frames and tilts them into the perfect angle before moving on with the next task.

 

“I’m done,” Yifan announces as he steps back into the living room. “Anything else I can do?”

 

Kyungsoo looks around himself, “You can unfold the boxes and put them into the storage room.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Yifan gathers the empty boxes and begins the task that he is given. Kyungsoo takes chance and makes a run for the bathroom. Upon entering, Kyungsoo’s expression breaks in pleasant surprise. He had thought that he will have to set the bathroom up again—even though he had delegated the task to give Yifan something to do—but it doesn’t seem to be the case. The small room is impeccably clean and well organised. It surprises him because, from their childhood memories, Yifan is a complete slob.

 

Kyungsoo folds his arms across his chest and stares at his reflection in the mirror, impressed. He can see that the toothbrushes and paste are set down neatly on the right side of the sink. The face cloths reflected in the mirror are hung up on the rack carefully, spread out so that they will dry evenly. Kyungsoo’s container of hair gel is sitting on the left side of the sink, neatly beside his comb and the sight makes him smile. Yifan’s own hair products are different from his so when he doesn’t see them, he raises a hand to the mirror and opens up the compartment.

 

He isn’t surprised to see it filled, but he didn’t think that Yifan had all that many things to use in the bathroom. Scrunching his brows and nose, Kyungsoo pushes himself onto his tiptoes and begins to read through the product names, starting from the top row across and down from there. Squinting for a good look, Kyungsoo beings reading the miscellaneous products name out loud and once he hears it, it make sense, except for some serum and—

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

He halts running his hands through all the bottles and turns to Yifan, expression quizzical. “What’s all this?”

 

Yifan slips into the space beside him and fixes the shelf again. Yifan doesn’t comment on how Kyungsoo had messed up the order of his items, just sets them back in place while humming lightly. It seems that he can be meticulous about things like these. Kyungsoo is still impressed but he’s also slightly agitated. He didn’t know that Yifan has a habit of using all of these products. It seems that Kyungsoo only has the essentials, while Yifan has a whole range of beauty products lined up as if he were advertising them.

 

“Skin care products,” Yifan answers easily.

 

Kyungsoo’s brows arch sharply, “All of them?”

 

Yifan nods.

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo sounds confused as he articulates the single syllable.

 

“Because,” Yifan’s face contorts messily and his tone is laced with some confusion as if he expects Kyungsoo to know the answer, but at the same time, doubts himself, “It keeps me pretty?”

 

Kyungsoo pauses and blinks repeatedly, in wonder. Then his eyes crinkle before they disappear and he laughs beautifully, the sound soothing Yifan’s ears like a lullaby, “You are so silly I swear.”

 

“Would you have married me otherwise?” Yifan questions easily, breaking into a grin.

 

Kyungsoo scrutinises him again. Sharp trained eyes follow the outline of Yifan’s body, looking at him carefully from head to toe, thrice, just to tease. “You tell me.”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in [('cause in my world) there is only you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1115113). You don't have to read the one-shot but it'll probably make more sense.


	14. Baekhyun/Zitao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun/Zitao  
> Rated: G  
> Word Count: 450+  
> Genre: Canon, Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

Baekhyun barely has a second to settle down onto the couch before he’s unceremoniously pulled into Zitao’s lap. He’s exhausted so he doesn’t protest but he doesn’t try very hard to keep his eyes open either. He hears some clattering in the background as the rest of the members shuffle and race to the bathroom but he pays them no mind. It’s hard to concentrate on anything else when Zitao makes a small concerned sound in the back of his throat as he brushes his fingers across Baekhyun’s makeup stained skin.

 

“Sorry,” Zitao mumbles against him, hands caressing his cheeks gently. “It must have hurt.”

 

Lips turned down, Zitao brushes Baekhyun’s grey locks aside and places a small kiss on his forehead, mumbling his apologies over and over. Baekhyun isn’t angry. It had hurt at the same time but Zitao had been quick to react. Baekhyun had accepted the apology right there and then. However, he passed by Zitao quickly to wave at the fans to assure them that he was okay. Zitao must think that he’s upset and he’s not—but he cannot bring himself to say it with the way that Zitao is peppering sweet and tender kisses all over his skin.

 

“Make it better,” Baekhyun teases.

 

Zitao chuckles against his throat but carefully presses another gentle kiss to his skin. Baekhyun whimpers a little as Zitao rubs his back tentatively and pulls him closer. The corner of Baekhyun’s mouth curl happily as he leans forward to meet Zitao’s lips, only to be interrupted footsteps padding back into the living room.

 

“Guys, can you keep it to a minimum?”

 

Zitao freezes momentarily, the grip he has on Baekhyun’s hip loosening as he turns his head to find the voice. Kyungsoo looks at them with his usual wide eyes that hold no malice, but Zitao nods and brings an apology to his lips anyway. Kyungsoo snickers into his hand and Zitao flails his arms around, feeling embarrassed, the Korean words failing him in his panic.

 

Baekhyun on the other hand, doesn’t feel the rush of pink to his cheeks. Instead, Baekhyun’s eyes narrow as he fixes his aim. The box of tissue in his hands goes flying across the room but Baekhyun doesn’t see how it flies. The soft laughter that Zitao emits by his ear is distracting. It brings Baekhyun’s attention back and his eyes flicker quickly across Zitao’s sated expression. Baekhyun looks at him warmly and reaches up to cup Zitao’s face within his small hands. Zitao parts his eye lids and leans forward once again, feathering kisses across Baekhyun’s jaw towards his lips. Carefully, Baekhyun smiles as he presses back, chaste and gentle, promptly forgets about his target.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event dated 140123.


	15. Minseok/Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok/Sehun  
> Rated: G  
> Word Count: 700+  
> Genre: Angst, AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

Minseok’s quiet and that doesn’t mean that he’s a pushover, but he’d just rather silence than empty and hurtful words. Saying the wrong thing is always the number one thing on his mind before he opens his mouth. He’s gotten used to it anyway, growing up in a family of quiet parents and maturing in a group of friends who talked enough to cover his own words. So long as things don’t run out of hand, Minseok is content to remain silent and watch on.

 

People make mistakes with words all the time, cross the wrong type of people often too and for the wrong reasons but forgiving and forgetting is how the world moves on. Minseok is okay with being forgiven, but he doesn’t like feeling like he’s in the wrong for his mouth so he works to control it precisely. Therefore, Minseok avoids that trouble altogether by keeping his thoughts hidden. Minseok is the type to take as much as he can endure before he actually does anything about it.

 

“What an asshole,” Jongdae bites out.

 

Minseok jumps but quietly even if his little bubble of peace and quiet has suddenly been popped. He’s so used to being quiet, his surprise is much the same. However, the protective layer around him flutters to the ground and Minseok feels vulnerable now that he is pulled out of his thoughts. It’s a little scary and a little overwhelming but Minseok knows that he cannot hide for forever. He cannot stay blank and unfeeling during this whole party. People will notice and then trouble is ensured.

 

He turns to Jongdae good naturedly and offers a well prepared smile. “Then why are you here?”

 

The answer easy, but neither them say it. Instead, Jongdae shoots him the look and the question is reflected. Minseok has many answers but he doesn’t know how to offer them so he doesn’t. They’re all pretty selfish of him but he doesn’t have to vocalise it, doesn’t have to make it possible for people to understand so he just grins. Words left unsaid are nothing unusual for Minseok. He appreciates that it is Jongdae here instead of Baekhyun or Chanyeol because they’re the ones that can’t keep their mouths shut when needed.

 

“I’m special,” Minseok laughs.

 

His cup is empty and he places it onto the table behind him and turns back to the rest of the crowd, observing people gliding by. There is horrible singing in the background, drunken slurs being spat out here and there and sloppy dancers floating around lazily. The small birthday party is lively but sadly not distracting enough. Minseok always finds his way back to Sehun, a laughing Sehun, a content Sehun, one that is not by his side, one that doesn’t need him to show such a vibrant smile.

 

“How are you special like this?” Jongdae asks, sceptical.

 

“I’m the secret,” Minseok replies lightly.

 

“Ah,” Jongdae hums, “Like a treasure that everyone knows exist but only the one with the map will be able to find?”

 

Minseok entertains the thought and nods slowly, “Exactly.”

 

Jongdae turns and focuses a deep gaze of pity on Minseok. Minseok feels the burn but refuses to turn and dignify Jongdae with a response. Instead, he keeps his eyes in front, on Sehun who’s fidgeting as the minute passes by. He’s growing nervous and Minseok has the urge to go and comfort him but he bites back on it, pulling closer to Jongdae and linking their arms together. Jongdae moulds to fit the friend needed and tightens his hold immediately, offering the only form of support that he can.

 

When it comes, the world fades out and all Minseok hears is a delightful affirmative that takes away everything he’s known. Moments later, the crowd erupts into cheer and Minseok falls back, Jongdae’s grip waking him. A blink and then two brings him back and Minseok flashes a bright smile, clapping his hands together lightly in congratulations and allowing his words to fade.

 

“I think you need another drink,” Jongdae says, offering a glass of fruit champagne.

 

Minseok waves him off. Luhan is looking at him, eyes hopeful, teary and devastatingly blissful.

 

“I don’t think it’s an appropriate time to reveal the location of the treasure.”

 

_Fin._


	16. Jongin/Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin/Sehun  
> Rated: G  
> Word Count: 850+  
> Genre: Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.

Jongin clicks his tongue in annoyance but complies with the traffic laws and slows the pace of his car. He pulls his feet away from the accelerate pedal carefully and pushes into the brakes slowly for a smooth transition into a complete halt. Jongin hates being stuck in traffic, especially when it is peak hour. He can see the cars in front pull away from the traffic building up behind him. But the road still fills, with cars turning into the lane in front of him. At this rate, he’ll only be moving inch by inch. Home is too far away.

 

What’s worse is the fact that it seems to be unending as with the constant nagging that is beside his ear. Jongin almost snaps at the voice but when he turns, he finds a good view to the driver in the car next to him. In his car, no one is there, but he still hears it loud and clear, whines pulled from Sehun’s throat as he throws his arms around in protest. Nagging is the last thing that Jongin remembers and he wishes that he didn’t remember it that way. They’ve had better days filled with silly banter, good humoured jokes and Sehun’s efficient manner of providing direction when Jongin makes a wrong turn.

 

Right now, he doesn’t need a replay of all of that, mixed and distorted. Jongin clicks his tongue again as he glances up at the lights, impatience growing. The four way intersection is the most annoying one there is. Cars pass him by quickly when they turn to go in the opposite direction but there are also those that are turning from his left and his right into the empty lanes right in front of him. People push in, even when they know that it’s impossible to straighten out their cars.

 

Despite the change to red, two cars file in abruptly. Jongin barely manages to get across the lights before he’s put to a stop again. The road is now jammed and he considers himself lucky that he’d made the move at least. Jongin is left tapping lazily on his wheel watching as the cars around him move little by little every time there is a shift in traffic. It’s not much, but at least he has something to do. He sees people conversing in the cars around him and promptly decides to face the front so that he doesn’t have to see his own loneliness.

 

But it’s not boredom that kills. Sometimes, Jongin can spend time alone and enjoy it thoroughly. Just now though, the world seems to be mocking. The radio is full of love songs and the CDs that Jongin could play instead are Sehun’s favourites. Shaking his head, Jongin reaches over to turn off the radio, leaving himself in a moment of peaceful silence. But then he hears it again, Sehun’s instructions on a short cut and then his signature laughter when Jongin makes a wrong turn.

 

It’s the exact same road, Jongin realises, when he looks carefully. Their little petty argument had escalated so much that Sehun had unbuckled his belt and gotten out of the car to walk all the way home. Jongin hadn’t had enough senses to stop him, too upset then and now upset but without any remnant of what they had been arguing about. It is probably something silly and unworthy of such distance but Jongin and Sehun have always been like that. They’re like poison for each other but it’s hard to let go.

 

_Let go._ The two words ring constantly in his mind, like an impending curse. Jongin bites down on his lips and zones into the pain. The attention his brain gives the wound is minimal though. Soon, his brain registers that he’s the one applying the force and the pain nulls into nothing. The thoughts that Jongin had drowned out come crashing in like waves, distorting Jongin’s sense of direction even more.

 

Knocking his head against the wheel light, Jongin curses himself. Not a day as gone so well without Sehun. Despite their arguments Jongin feels the most at home with Sehun. It’s always been Sehun. Sehun makes up for what Jongin lacks and it might be the same the other way—he’s not so sure at this point. The only thing that Jongin is certain of is that he has developed the habit of constantly relying on Sehun to make up for his flaws. So right now, as it has been for the last two weeks, Jongin has been completely lost without Sehun.

 

“I’m an idiot…” Jongin heaves a sigh. “Really—”

 

The honking of the car behind him sends Jongin jerking into his own wheel. He swallows hard, as his heart calms and he looks around himself. The road in front has cleared up slightly and now, Jongin is the whole holding up the traffic. Shuffling quickly, Jongin settles his hands on the wheel and pushes on accelerate with his foot. It’s still a slow process and Sehun continues to be haunting, but once the nagging memories fade, only the good remain. That’s the most important part. The good starts to shimmer and the feelings of lost are replaced with one of fond longing. When Jongin finally gets back on the traffic free road, he knows which path he needs to take.

 

_Fin._


	17. Baekhyun/Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun/Sehun  
> Rated: G  
> Word Count: 500+  
> Genre: Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.  
> But blame the second episode of EXO Next Door.

Baekhyun pulls away with giggles bursting out of him. As usual, Kyungsoo throws a blank glance but he doesn’t voice his distaste. It’s clear in his gaze that he doesn’t care because it’s outside of his role. Any hope that Sehun has for his help vanishes into the thin air the moment that Kyungsoo silently shakes his head.

“Want to do it again?” Baekhyun smirks, right brow wriggling. “Sehun-ah.”

Sehun clears his throat, “No.”

Sehun is happy with it. They managed it in one take, no NGs. He cannot go for round two of this scene—though if the director wants another one later on, he’ll have to comply. For now, Sehun needs to avoid any possibility of awkwardness on top of his usual self. Baekhyun’s lips had brushed across the tip of his ears and he had playfully nibbled on it, causing Sehun to let out an uncharacteristic yelp—both for the character and himself. Sehun’s probably pink right now and he doesn’t need a re-take, especially when he knows that Baekhyun will exploit his weakness.

“It was good,” the producer announces, “Were you not happy, Baekhyun?”

“We’re happy!” Sehun announces, before Baekhyun can be mischievous. “Was it okay, director?”

The director nods, but gives Baekhyun another look over to consider his opinion. Sehun nudges Baekhyun until he affirms so that they can move on. Baekhyun probably feels sorry for him when he grins brightly and agrees but Sehun doesn’t care. As soon as it’s allowed, Sehun shuffles away at the speed of lightning and attempts to look for someone who will keep him safe. Unfortunately, the only ones on set are Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol’s not a go to person when Baekhyun is involved. The usual Kyungsoo might glare, but Sehun’s been a brat so this time he might be left for dead.

There’s nowhere to hide. Sehun walks the whole set but eventually he ends up in the same place with the same people. Kyungsoo is reading over the script and Chanyeol is messing with the guitar, as practice. Sehun is just about to slip into the seat next to Kyungsoo—screw it if Kyungsoo finds him annoying, Kyungsoo is the safest option right now—when the director calls for them to move to the other room.

“Yes!”

Kyungsoo takes the script with him and Chanyeol follows, leaning over Kyungsoo to steal a glance at the lines. Kyungsoo elbows him for disregarding personal space but there’s no real harm done there. They walk on absently, discussing the lines and leaving Sehun to fend for himself.

“Hyung—”

Sehun’s desperate plea for the elder’s attention is stopped short when Baekhyun’s hand coming into contact with his butt. Sehun squeaks upon contact and Baekhyun turns to him with a smirk. He walks backwards with laughter slipping out of his lips just to spite Sehun.

“We should tease the other members too,” Baekhyun winks. “Unless you’re scared, Sehun.”

Sehun swallows his nervous groan, Junmyeon’s advice of not rising to Baekhyun’s bait falling on deaf ears.

 

_Fin._


	18. Jongdae/Yixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae/Yixing  
> Rated: G  
> Word Count: 1500+  
> Genre: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own EXO.  
> Set in Drizzle and Hurricane.

Most of the time, they seek out Luhan’s help, because Kris is a little bit of a spoil sport. He thinks that something is going on, so he stays away and refuses to be their translator. Yixing doesn’t blame his best friend for the intuition. Yixing has always gotten along well with others so a little language barrier will not stop him. However, ever since Luhan came into the picture, Yixing has been purposeful devious. Although not upset, Kris is choosing to be extra careful. Next to the children, guarding his heart is Kris’ top priority.

However, Luhan’s help only goes so far. He is not supposed to be in on the plan so Yixing and Jongdae have to make do with a bilingual dictionary. Yixing allows himself to be irresponsible for one day, when he passes the responsibility to Luhan and Minseok and hides himself in a corner with Jongdae. Minseok and Luhan could learn from the children, Yixing reasons, as he slacks off. It’s not really a good reason, so he does make an effort to steal a glance at the crowd every now and then.

In the corner, Jongdae and Yixing huddle close together for warmth and share the view of the small font of the dictionary. The book is squished between them, sitting on Jongdae’s knee and held open by Yixing’s hand. The difficulty is high without Luhan’s explanations but they make do as they go along. Jongdae points word for word to get his message across but when there is confusion, frustration colours his cheeks. Yixing finds it amusing because with Minseok, he is coherent, loud and vibrant. Silently conversing with Yixing is a difficult task for him. 

It is a lengthy process with a lot of confusion because the context for each word differs and their messages go off track when they don’t meet. But they work at it with as much patience as they can gather because the two words ‘Kris’ and ‘Luhan’ are important enough for it. Whenever they run into a stump though, they laugh it off merrily as a learning experience. That way, the atmosphere in the day care centre is calm and peaceful for the children. That is, until Kris steps inside.

When Kris steps through the centre, the air is cold. It only disappears when he shuts the door behind him. Yixing shuffles a little more to the corner bringing the book with him and Jongdae follows. Despite the lack of words, they both know that they need to avoid Kris. The Korean student flips through the pages to find his words and Yixing looks up because of the chill in his spine only to see the scowl on Kris’ face. He clears his throat to announce his arrival and he gets a look of acknowledgement, but the children stick by Luhan’s side. Kris almost pouts, but a fond smile surfaces on his cheeks instead.

Yixing parts his lips but closes it again when Kris strides off into the manager’s office. He takes the opportunity to turn his attention back to his newest friend. Jongdae points to the character inside the text and Yixing looks down. They converse like that, the dictionary offering fractured sentences for them to get along. It has gotten a lot easier over the last few days. Upon the first meeting, they managed to establish a stable understanding of where they stand in terms of friendship thanks to Kris and Luhan but in their own silence, they agreed that Kris and Luhan to sort out their shit first. That’s why they are together and plotting.

Kris comes back with a glare, eyebrows raised, “What are you hiding?”

Jongdae looks up and just laughs at his mess of a face and Kris falters visibly. He takes a step back despite wanting to investigate. Yixing places a hand over the page of the dictionary and meets his best friend’s gaze carefully.

“Nothing,” Yixing grins, puncturing simple Korean and a dimple into his cheek. “Right, Jongdae?”

Jongdae nods after him, “Just trying to pick up some basics.”

“I see,” Kris says carefully, eyes still trained on them. He shuffles Mandarin and Korean with such ease, Yixing kind of wants to kick him. “Didn’t you say you had a gig? Why are you still here?”

“Gig?” Yixing raises his tone slightly and then hums a little. “Ah… it was cancelled.”

Kris is about to ask something else when he is interrupted by the manager. Yixing takes the chance to duck away, pulling Jongdae closer and resuming their conversation to plan. The manager bullies Kris as always and at the given chance, Yixing and Luhan join in with the cheer. Kris makes a noise of disapproval but goes back to work without protest because he knows that he can’t win. Once he settles into work mode, Yixing and Jongdae leave the giant alone and continue plotting evil things in mixed languages.

Yixing takes a hold of the dictionary and points to the words ‘children’ and ‘help’. Jongdae nods in understanding. He looks to see the children’s behaviour around them and notes with full understanding of the high possibility of their approval. Jongdae then takes the pages and flips through to point at ‘confetti’ and ‘song’. Yixing nods at that. They could probably pull that off easily with flawless planning. He grins too, hoping his dimple doesn’t unbalance his face so that he comes off unfriendly. Jongdae beams brightly in response and it is enough to be lethal. Jongdae’s cheekbones rise and lips curls at the corners of his mouth and he momentarily steals Yixing’s breath away.

Although Yixing is stunned, Jongdae is quickly moving on when he’s called. Minseok says something in incomprehensible Korean and Jongdae gives Yixing an apologetic smile as he shuffles away. Jongdae disappears quietly, but he takes the warmth with him and shines it brightly at the children instead. Yixing just watches from afar in awe, as the Korean language slips out of Jongdae’s lips with ease. It sounds so much smoother now that he isn’t trying to make it simpler for Yixing to understand. Despite the language difference, Jongdae’s wild gesture and bright smile is enough to make the children cheer with glee. It’s a feat only possible because of his bubbly personality.

A moment later, Luhan beckons him and Yixing tucks the note that he’s written away. His strokes aren’t as smooth in Korean but it will be okay. If they can get Minseok in on the plan once they have sorted out the basics, it will turn out fine. He flashes a grin and closes the dictionary, setting it on the table before he joins Luhan in reading fairytales, as Minseok and Jongdae work on teaching origami. Kris flashes in and out to check on them but he doesn’t pay any extra attention for mischief.

When nap time finally comes around, Luhan tugs them all together and the children follow in his suit. Minseok and Jongdae look a little bewildered but they comply because protest could mean accidently hitting the children who are professionals at disappearing into their blind spots. They get pushed into the centre and are pressed closely together for warmth. Yixing and Jongdae end up facing each other again and Jongdae flashes a look of confusion but he can’t reply coherently.

Having had enough fun with their confusion, Luhan translates for Minseok and Jongdae. Yixing watches with a smile as Jongdae makes an ‘o’ with his mouth and cuddles with one of the children. Those still linger, are making an effort to drag Kris over to do his job. He groans in protest because the crowd is much bigger today but eventually gives in, looking to Yixing for help. Yixing shrugs. He doesn’t have his guitar. Kris ends up singing some old lullabies to create a soporific effect. 

However, Jongdae isn’t easily deterred, being the hyper and super energetic person he is. Once they children fly off into the land of dreams, he turns his attention to the only other one awake. He steals a bit of Yixing’s attention and pokes him continuously, complaining in his mother language, probably something about the time of day. Yixing laughs quietly as Kris finishes off his notes. He stills Jongdae’s hand by holding onto it gently and slipping the new note between his fingers. Jongdae stops fidgeting and flips the notes open, scanning through choppy Korean to make sense of it. When he looks back up, he flashes a bright smile and nods in approval. 

They will enforce the plan later, but for now, they can rest. The kids along with Minseok and Luhan now fast asleep so Yixing hums a little of one of his songs to settle Jongdae. Kris leaves them for a moment to gather pillows and blankets and in that time, Yixing tries his best to subdue his new friend. The quiet effect kicks in shortly after and Jongdae’s eyes blink to a close and muscles relaxing as he nods off. Yixing falls asleep a moment later, pinky intertwined with Jongdae’s and a content smile on his face as Kris drapes a blanket over them.

 

_Fin._


End file.
